


She's Your Daughter

by gingerbread_lesbian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Turtles, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread_lesbian/pseuds/gingerbread_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the home life of the Shepard-T'soni family. How do Liara and Shepard handle a situation in which their child wants to do something extremely dangerous? || Written up quickly after a spark of inspiration from watching the FemShep/Liara romance scenes again <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Your Daughter

The noise was, all at once, calamitous. Here Liara T’Soni thought that she was going to have a quiet day, buried deep in information… but that never seemed to happen and was actually quite a silly idea now that she realized she’d expected it. When was life ever quiet when one is married to the famous Jane Shepard? The brunette had entered the room without the slightest attempt at a knock and, when Liara turned, the Asari saw just who else was adding to the sudden, loud sounds in her office. Their first child, Ezina, barely 10 years old, but as much Shepard’s child as she was Liara’s. The older Asari leaned back in her chair and smirked a little bit as she watched the pair squabble incoherently for a moment, simply amused at the pair. Sometimes Shepard herself was as childish as their offspring.

“This is out of the question.” Jane said which silenced their daughter in despairing, desperate, and awed silence, looking between her human mother and her Asari one, arms stretched wide in disbelief. Liara laughed softly, covering her mouth when she saw the distress on both of their faces. Whatever they were arguing about was extremely serious in nature, but from the third person perspective, it was simply humorous. Deciding to end her own ignorance, Liara took a breath to sober her laughter and smiled at them, daring to ask,

“What is the matter?” She made the mistake, however, of looking at both of them when she asked, instead of singling one out… which she realized quickly when both began talking at the exact same time, a mess of syllables and whines that was wholly unintelligible. She held up a hand, silencing them both once more and then looked at Ezina with a raised brow, expectantly.

“She won’t let me go out and play with my friends!” Ezina cried as if the minutes were hours of possible play time slipping out of her fingers quickly. Liara smirked, having guessed that though the pair of them were acting like this was life-or-death, it was something simple and amusing. Bright blue eyes then shifted to her wife who was desperately waiting for her turn to explain.

“If it was just going out to play… blocks… or whatever, that’s one thing. Ezina wants to go ‘play’ Turian box fighting.” Jane insisted and Ezina instantly began chewing on her lip. Turian box fighting was a new craze among many age groups, even adults, sadly. It involved two people standing inside of some shipping crate they found and wearing only under clothes and a helmet of their own design, usually looking like a Turian’s mandible and carapace, depending how large the helmet was. The pair would wrestle in basic hand-to-hand combat in the confined space of the box until one was either thrown out of the box or someone was too seriously injured to continue. It was a mess and definitely not something a ten-year-old Asari with an intelligent mind should be doing.

“Ezina…” Liara breathed out in a sigh, only to be quickly interrupted by their daughter.

“WE STAY DRESSED!” As if that was the most atrocious piece of the entire affair!

“You’re going to get hurt.”

“So? It’s just bruises… I never get _seriously_ hurt.”

“What if this time you do get seriously hurt?”

“What if I don’t? It’s just for fun. We’re not crazy…” Ezina’s eyes were filling with tears as it became more and more clear that she would not be allowed to go.

“If there was…” The child Asari moved to interrupt, but her mother’s look silenced her once more, “If there was one thing that you would rather do other than going… box fighting… what would it be?” Ezina looked at her mother, gauging if she was serious about such an offer. She shifted lightly.

“I’d want to see the earth turtles…” Ezina said softly. Liara smiled. Ezina, though just as scrappy as Shepard, was extremely curious and had a thirst for knowledge just like Liara. She was simply _obsessed_ with Earth animals. To quell her child’s desperate need to see, touch, and adore Earth creatures, Liara had called in a few favors to build the largest menagerie in the galaxy. Only species who were considered to be lacking in the cognitive function required to reach the point at which Asari, humans, and dozens of other “sentient” races were, were accepted into the zoo. So you would find a lion or a turtle there, but you would not find a Turian, Krogan, or even a Yahg there.

“Who do you want to go with you to see the turtles?” Liara asked when she saw Shepard calming down as well and her gaze softened when she saw the hesitation on Ezina’s face.

“C…can both of you come?” The child asked and Liara’s heart skipped a beat.

“Of course, darling. Will you give your father and I a moment? Go get ready.” Liara said, standing and placing her hand on the child’s head. Ezina nodded and ran right back out the door to get ready.

“Turian box fighting…” Shepard sighed, rubbing her forehead. Liara smirked a little and slid her arms around the human’s torso.

“What did you used to do as a child that your parents told you to stop doing?”

“Nothing… well… I used to shoot things from the roof of our house…” Liara laughed lightly and buried her face in her wife’s shoulder. Her lover, her bondmate, her Shepard…

“She is your daughter.”

“She’s your daughter too, obviously, who would want to see boring turtles swim around for hours except a nerdy child of yours?” Shepard teased, smirking. Liara shook her head, laughed, and kissed her wife’s nose.

After a little longer in the silence of Liara’s home office, the pair of parents stepped out into the main room of their home, hearing various door’s whirring open or closed throughout the house. The sound of feet bouncing down the steps made Liara smile and the family got ready to go.

“Darling, you do understand that we just want you to be safe, right?” Liara asked, kneeling in front of Ezina to look the girl in the eye. A giant grin spread across their daughter’s face which made Liara realize something just as Ezina admitted to it.

“I know that. I knew you’d never let me go out if it was for Turian box fighting. I don’t even have a helmet. I just wanted to see the turtles… and spend time with both of you. If you weren’t always so busy, I wouldn’t need to trick you into coming with me.” The little Asari smirked as if her interaction with Liara was a chess match and she’d just won. Liara came back to reality when she realized that Shepard was laughing, near hysterically, at Liara’s loss for words.

“She is your daughter.” Both women said at the same time.


End file.
